Talk:Kogone Uchiha
Hi! ^_^ and welcome to Kogone Uchiha's talk page! Hi from Blackemo1 Hey whats up man or girl? I'm Blackemo1 I write alot of Naruto crap here cus I'm really bored in my classes where I have computer time. Anyway just wanted to welcome you. Im responsible for article such as Kagegakure and The Last Akatsuki. Feel free to leave me a message if you want on those pages or my talk page (just click on the Blackemo1 link). And is this your user page? Because I dont think you want to leave this article here if it is. If you want to make this info on a page just go to the home page and and it will tell you how to create a new article. Anway welcome to the site! Blackemo1 19:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Blackemo1 Yeah you can use the Sharingan picture. It's fine by me kid. Also that Oni character of yours that uses genjutsu is kinda cool. If you want I could help you with some genjutsu. I only suggest that because I recently started loving genjutsu due to Itachi-sama. Blackemo1's Comments While you have some good ideas for your village and everything they need some fine tuning as far as detail goes. I suggest looking at other pages but do as you please. And also your kages sound too much like the first hokage from Konoha. You might wanna change that. Blackemo1 14:41, 11 April 2008 (UTC) An issue *''He uses his Sharingan to see through a scarf/headband he has in the front of his eyes'' Just a small issue; The sharingan can't see through objects. It can copy and see fast stuff, but not see through objects. Kasei 01:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Also, do you still want that picture? I'm an Admin! Im an Administrator now. Hi, I'm just letting you know that I'm the newest amin for the site so you can leave me any comments or questions. Also, I personally reccomend not making so many characters otherwise you are going to loose track of all the info... its just a suggestion though. Blackemo1 11:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Can you make some Taijutsus? The site has plenty of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but not enough Taijutsu. Since you create jutsu pages relativley quickly I was hoping you could do it. Blackemo1 15:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Kageno Thanks for doing that so quickly man. However there were alot of spelling errors (guess you were in a rush). Also don't catergorize the under Taijutsu just put it under Ninjutsu, trust me its ok. Most people will realize its Taijutsu when they get to the page. Blackemo1 19:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Here are some suggestions Its true that you have been making plenty of pages on fanon lately. While that is a good thing that also comes with a price. If you make too many pages you cant really develop the others. You need to pick a subject and stick with it. Those summoners seem like something you can do. Also your Rock Army Jutsu seems to be similar to my Earth Style: Servant of the Earth Jutsu. Also check your spelling ALWAYS! I know you're in a rush but if you want to do a good job you have to try spelling correctly. If you need anymore let me know on my talk page. Blackemo1 11:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Not to be rude... You just had alot of minor spelling errors on most of the pages you created, no big deal though. Also keep going with that summoner idea. Blackemo1 15:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Contest!! User:Blackemo1 is hosting a contest for the best fanon jutsu. Submissions go to User talk:Blackemo1. For more details go to Today's News. Please pass this message on. --Kakashi Namikaze 20:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Thank you for your advise. I made more links and gave more details. You should go check it out. I'm almost done. : ) Jospeh 15 (Nozomigakure) Slow Down! No offense Kogone but you are making way too many articles at once. As soon as I get to see one article you comer out with a comepletley new one! Take things slow and develop on one story at a time. I have only created 2 really good stories because I took my time, The Last Akatsuki took about 2 months and so did The Reign of the Snake Prince. You have alot of creativity but you need to focus that creativity and develop those stories, trust me its for the best. Oh, and if you add any more Akatsuki members make sure to link them to the Akatsuki and its Members page (I already did it for Konrai). Blackemo1 15:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Exclellent with the best jutsu contest! Your article was awesome. I read it myself. No hard feelings. --Kakashi Namikaze 18:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) News, News, and More News! There is alot going on today so check the Today's News Page. Then pass the message on to others. Your Friends For those who don't check the Today's News page tell them to invite their friends to Naruto Fanon. The new users need to make sure they have a user page with some basic info and make sure their talk page is set up. Can you do that for me please? Pass it on. Blackemo1 13:00, 5 June 2008 (UTC) You may want to... You may want to be a little bit more specific on the Fire Style: Fire Spin Technique. You're are good at making jutsus (really good). But the 2 things that are going to kill you are being very descriptive and the fact that you seem to hate spelling correctly lol. Just keep doing your best like you've been doing in the past. Blackemo1 17:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) You've been spelling.... You've been spelling wrong in almost every article you've written (sorry to be so rude). What language do you normally write in? Blackemo1 17:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure I will help with your spelling errors. Also it would help if you turn on your Shout Box which lets you chat with me. You activate it under your widgets. Blackemo1 17:58, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking over the Today's News page while I was absent. Blackemo1 12:37, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Otomonaro?!? Normally I don's say negative things about an article but I what the heck is going on in the Otomonaro page?! I really don't get it and when something is linked to Orochimaru I want to be good. If you could elaborate more on him that would be great. Blackemo1 13:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Well Well You didn't have to change the entire story for me (though I appreciate it). Anyway I just wanted you to elaborate some more thats all. Thanks for including my character Hebima in there too. This character of yours might make a good story , have you considered that? Blackemo1 17:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship! You are now a Naruto Fanon Admin! Congrats! Blackemo1 17:56, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Unbelieveable? Why is one character having five summons unbelieveable? Pein had more than five in the original Naruto. And Orochimaru had more than one too. Hi Hi, what esactly is this fanon about? Hinote Uchina 10:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, I got what you were going at. #On the chakra, i was refering to color, but i should keep it red #No one on my squad, can use sharingan, other than me. #I will stick with chunin. but, yeah i am not really new, i am admin of zelda fanon so. but i would like to help you guys with templates, you can ask me to help you make ny kind of template if u need the help. Hinote Uchina Wait, you think i'm not uchina, why? Hinote Uchina Oh, really, my eyesight was horrible for awhile. i never really noticed. and the black sharingan is well like an nverted color version of the reg. sharingan. thats why, had the black chakra color and it works the same as the regular one. only difference is that it is well black and i copy jutsu differently. Hinote Uchina 11:01, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congrtulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' *'Congrtulations on a fabulous Story Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:45, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Who like Rap music? If you like rap music edit your page and on the botom and tip (Category: User that like Rap) :From User:Yung Wun And can't you put dat message in the Current news please A.S.A.P. or if you got time thanks. User:Yung Wun 13:13, 4 July 2008 (UTC) About Rap Music Do you like because I want to know all the usr who like rap or Hip-hop music. If you like rap music edit your page and on the botom and tip (Category: User that like Rap) :From User:Yung Wun User:Yung Wun 13:24, 6 July 2008 (UTC) 8 o How do you edit so fast?! :D ~'Welcome to !' Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 15:25, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Same here! Good luck with the contest too! ~'Welcome to !' Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 12:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Just a thing I was working on... Contest Its fine by me to have a contest of your own. Just make sure to put it on the News Page. Blackemo1 12:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) May I? May I yell and bleep at people too for a good reason?or is it just a admin privelidge.Scarr Eromalc (talk) NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:17, 24 July 2008 (UTC) please answer.Scarr Eromalc (talk) NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) why thank you!Scarr Eromalc (talk) NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:20, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Orochimaru Apprentice Contest Submission Seijun Togiretogire -- User: Mewshuji Ursa-- User: Blackemo1 Takeru Uchiha I think you should give this kid ONE more warning about his article and that he needs to make it more practical if not do as you please. Tell him that we are not trying to stop him from being creative but that that kind of content is really appealing to other users and people who visit our site (trust me I checked). Blackemo1 12:07, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Go on Ahead You can delete that article Ursa Ok I wasn't really finished with the Ursa article but thanks anyway. Can you check it out now and tell me what you think? Blackemo1 12:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Hi I am back from vacation. Didn't notice you had an Orochimaru Apprentice Contest but sounds cool! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 08:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Cactus here. A third or a quarter of the history was added to The Unnamed profile; he's not actually nameless, but he has no real identity, too many names would be the problem here. History is slightly revised from the original version. Also RAW jutsus added, I'll make a cleaner format for them later when I have more time. So thanks for the comment. Your Uchiha was pretty interesting too. Usually when I see Uchiha in RP I expect some ridiculously broken overpowered character who's stronger than all the canon characters and has little personality besides owning everyone and running Akatsuki. You = truly original. Lulz Yo. I didn't make M.E.W. 2. Mewshuji did. True, I made a summon, Cyndaquil, based off a Pokémon, but Mewshuji made a whole character based around a Pokémon's appearance, personality, and abilities. I just made one summon. Shuji made a Pokémon summon for his Pokémon character, too, BTW. Anyway, I made the Susugakure page shortly after you talked about it on my talk page. --Ryuu Kazan 17:58, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Well, Hi! Hi, nice to meet you. Regarding the Sharingan pictures. I didn't make them. The Inverted Sharingan picture is a picture of Sasuke's eyes in the shippuden anime (don't remember the episode), but the artist of the anime made a slight mistake on the design. The Mangekyo picture, I just found after random searching a long time ago, so I've had the picture for quite a long time. I have really no artistic skill so I usually ask others to draw for me or I find a picture I like and ask the artist if I can use it, if I can contact them. If the picture is abandoned, I just use it. Also, Shien has all of the elements because of Orochimaru's body and chakra is infused with Shien's, which makes his body and chakra supply inhuman like Orochimaru's. But if I have to, I can get rid of 1 or 2 elements if you want. Limelight, well, still figuring out a story on how Shien came to get that jutsu, but it's mostly used for intimidation purposes. Shien is able to perform it, but not by himself. He still needs 3 other ninja who know it to perform it with him. I'm working on the Empty links, but I prefer to get more reliable information first before putting them down, so I don't get bad reviews or something. Sorry if the introduction and explanation was longer then normal. Other then that, I hope to see you around ^-^ Hollow Seireitou You know that edit you made on the talk? Well thats pretty much what i said. I hate it.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Re: Bleach I know that, but Bleach goes good with naruto if you know how to combine them ^_^. also, why not use bleach in naruto, it opens so many possibilites to new jutsus as well as new techniques.